


Three simple words

by hatzy



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, fluff with minor feelings, its not long but ehh, tbh this is the first bit of writing I have done since my writers block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatzy/pseuds/hatzy
Summary: Words don't come easy to some people, some need to practice words, some need to say them, some need to write them down and some, say them to the love of their lives face while they are in the head of cat.





	Three simple words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GrannyBoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrannyBoo/gifts).



> Its not my best work but hey writing is hard.

Words don't come easy to some people, some need to practice words, some need to say them, some need to write them down and some, say them to the love of their lives face while they are in the head of cat. This was Fjord at this moment, Saying “I love you” slowly to Caleb's white eyes hoping they don't turn blue any time soon. He knew this was stupid but he couldn't help himself. 

Caleb’s dumb pretty face was before him his hand firmly on his bicep obviously across the world away, _ this is stupid  _  Fjord thought as his fingers ghosted across Caleb's five o'clock shadow that framed his jaw. “I love you.” His fingers moved to his messy hair. “I love you...”  

His eyes travel to his dirty and messy coat. “I love you mess and all you could ruin me Caleb and I would thank you.” Fjord could find safety in the words not being heard, keep his heart safe from the possible hurt that is rejection. He knows it works against his honest morals but he feared the backlash, he feared the rejection. He feared his world turning cold without Caleb. He didn't want to be left behind, be a blip, a moment in Caleb's life he wanted to be greedy, he wants to be a Memory, a stain. 

“I love yo-” Fjord started before he looked back up to see Caleb’s eyes blue again. There's a switch in people, fight or flight, but there's a third option in Fjords opinion and that option is freeze and he almost did that but his gut told him to get out of here. So in the three seconds of Caleb processing the three words Fjord said he started to run, as soon as he disappears into the crowd he casts masks of many faces, blending in the crowd he didn't know where to run to he just needed space.

Relaxing down at the edge of town watching the wild bush and trees move in the wind he sighs. “I shouldn't have ran...” Fjord rubbed his face fingers running slowly through his hair pushing it off his face as he muffles a groan into his arms. “Fuck….”

 

Caleb didn’t want to admit how much it hurt to hear Fjord sound so unsure saying “I love you” before he ran but that's what hurt most, he ran before Caleb could react. Caleb was now on the search for the man, He didn't want to admit his own feelings. For several reasons firstly he didn't want to admit he had feelings to the party, a small part of him enjoyed the soulless deadpan he got to keep, the other reason is his feelings about Fjord scared the ever living fuck and shit out of him. Quite literally he has never seen anyone as beautiful as he finds Fjord. Sure Molly is attractive, but not in the same way he finds Fjord attractive. 

Caleb slowly made his way through the town slowly looking for his party member, his friend, the man he cared about. He almost gave up making his way back to the inn where they were staying until he saw him, Sitting at the edge of town wind swept hair looking out to the brush and mountains, Caleb’s cold dead heart melted a little seeing that beauty of a sight. 

He walked slowly to Fjord taking his time, soaking in the view. “Are you okay?” Caleb asked when he was a foot away before he sat down next to him. “You ran away pretty quick there...” Caleb smiled weakly at him.

“Gathering thoughts, Trying to figure everything out.” Fjord keeps looking straight ahead. 

“I like you too you know...” Caleb nudges him with his shoulder Fjord doesn't move an inch. “You know I won’t hold those words against you unless you want me to?”

“That is kind of you.” Fjords speaks smoothly, his voice as smooth as fine whiskey. This man could charm you out of the clothes on your back without you noticing, and Caleb wished he would. “I’m sorry about-” The words got lost in his mouth he didn't know how to phrase anything at this point. 

“It’s okay I understand...” Caleb grows an easy smile. “I mean I would take the same opportunity. If you were deaf and blind...” his voice trailed off his eyes stay forward as Fjord soaked in the sight before him he smiles at the beauty of the man before him.

“Would you now?” The smile permeated through his voice wrapping him in a loose blanket of warmth that was hope. 

The soft chuckle came from Caleb was warm and bright. “Yeah I would Fjord.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make me grin,  
> the reason this is so opened ended is for two reasons, firstly I like the idea of anything can play out from there, and secondly I also like the idea of maybe i will continue this (but im also like Doubt.png)  
> Thanks for clicking or reading.   
> cheers  
> hatzy


End file.
